Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle
by TreizeOr
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la saison 8. Adèle a été retrouvée agonisante dans le jardin de la maison d'Argos. Quelqu'un l'a transportée jusque-là et a pris la fuite en entendant les flics... et Thomas hurler. Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet individu. Elle allait devoir reprendre sa vie, sans jamais savoir si Ulysse, elle et Sarah étaient enfin en sécurité.
1. Chapitre 1 - Trou noir

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – chapitre 1**

 **(J'avais dit que je ferais une pause dans les FF? Moi? J'ai dit ça? Mais quand? Non j'ai trop d'idées à coucher sur le papier pour arrêter. Celle-là, j'ai l'idée de début, mais je n'ai pas trop le milieu ni la fin. ;) Je vais laisser libre cours à mon imagination. Enjoy).**

Elle l'avait entendu crier son prénom. Elle avait senti toute la détresse, la terreur et la peine qu'il ressentait, juste dans un cri, dans son cri. Puis elle s'était écroulée.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Adèle était dans une ambulance en direction de l'hôpital. Deux médecins s'occupaient d'elle, lui parlaient. Elle les entendait de loin, comme un écho. Elle portait un masque pour l'aider à respirer. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, dans une sorte de brume, c'était Thomas qui était assis dans le coin et qui la regardait avec un air profondément inquiet.

Comme était-elle arrivée là? Qui l'avait aidée (ou forcée) à sortir de la maison d'Argos? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle se haïssait pour avoir fait preuve de négligence, en laissant son arme à côté de son bourreau.

Tout à coup elle eut un sursaut. Sarah. Où était Sarah? Elle commença à s'agiter et à vouloir enlever le masque. Les médecins tentèrent de la raisonner mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque Thomas s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main qu'elle se calma.

 _"Thomas"_ , parvint-elle à articuler. _"Où est ma… ma sœur?"_.

 _"Elle va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'est pas blessée. Mais elle est choquée et j'ai préféré qu'elle soit examinée par un médecin. Elle est dans une autre ambulance. Elle va dans le même hôpital que vous"_.

 _"Argos… Argos m'a tirée dessus… Est-ce qu'il est… il est mort?"_ Elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler. Elle toussait trop entre. Elle avait même du mal à respirer.

Un pompier poussa Thomas pour lui remettre son masque. L'ambulance approchait de l'hôpital. Ce calvaire allait être bientôt fini.

De derrière les médecins, Thomas la rassura. _"C'est fini Adèle. Il est bien mort. Il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal. Vous, Ulysse, Sarah… Vous êtes en sécurité"_.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour encaisser la nouvelle. Elle était soulagée. Mais elle sentait la vie la quitter… Elle voyait bien les regards inquiets de tout le personnel médical autour d'elle. Et lui… qui avait l'air de tant souffrir. Il avait du sang sur ses mains. Est-ce que c'est lui qui l'avait sortie de là? Un dernier regard vers lui et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Thomas s'approcha d'un pompier et demanda: _"C'est aussi grave que ça en a l'air? Elle est livide"_ …

 _"Son pouls ralentit. Et la balle n'est pas ressortie commandant. On ne sait pas quels dégâts elle a fait à l'intérieur. Il va falloir qu'elle soit opérée à l'arrivée… Elle perd beaucoup de sang"_.

 _"Vous pensez qu'elle va survivre? … Donnez-moi juste votre avis s'il vous plait"._

 _"Je ne peux pas faire de diagnostic sans savoir où s'est logée la balle… Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir… je suis pessimiste"._

Il allait la perdre elle aussi… Il allait se retrouver tout seul encore une fois. Une plaie béante en plein milieu du cœur. Il ne tiendra pas le coup cette fois. Il le savait.


	2. Chapitre 2 - 48 heures

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle - chapitre 2**

Thomas attendait dans le couloir de l'hôpital depuis des heures. Jess avait voulu le rejoindre. Mais il voulait lui épargner ces moments difficiles. Et puis elle était la seule à pouvoir s'occuper d'Ulysse. Il lui avait promis de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait du nouveau.

Hyppolite était passé en revanche. Il avait même pensé à apporter les affaires de rechange que Thomas gardait dans son bureau. Pour qu'il puisse au moins enlever ses habits tachés du sang d'Adèle…

A chaque fois qu'un médecin, chirurgien, infirmier ou personne de l'hôpital passait la porte du bloc opératoire, il sursautait. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne lui dire que c'était fini. Qu'elle n'avait pas survécu. Il imaginait le pire. Parce qu'il avait déjà vécu ça. Quand sa femme était morte. Le laissant tout seul avec Lucas. Adèle allait le laisser tout seul aussi. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il n'allait pas encaisser cette perte de la même manière. C'était beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. Personne ne survit deux fois à la perte de la femme de sa vie… Personne…

Il broyait du noir depuis un long moment quand un homme en blouse blanche sortit du bloc opératoire et se dirigea droit sur lui, déterminé.

 _"Vous êtes le commandant Rocher?"_ Il acquiesça sans dire un mot.

 _"Mademoiselle Delettre a perdu énormément de sang. Nous avons été obligés de la transfuser. On a pu extraire la balle mais elle a fait pas de mal de dégâts. Détruit des tissus, déchiré un muscle"_.

Dans sa tête, Thomas pensait _"il prend des pincettes pour me dire quoi? Accouche bordel… Accouche"_.

 _"Mais la bonne nouvelle entre guillemets c'est que la colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée. Si elle se réveille rapidement, elle a de bonnes chances de récupérer une vie complètement normale"_.

 _"Si elle se réveille?"_

 _"Nous avons dû la plonger dans un coma artificiel pour la soigner correctement et pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre trop. Mais nous avons bonne espoir qu'elle revienne à elle dans les 48 heures qui arrivent. Ça ne dépend plus que d'elle"_.

 _"Je… je peux la voir?"_

 _"Elle va être admise en soin intensif. Seuls les membres de sa famille peuvent la voir"._

La colère monta instantanément en lui.

 _"Attendez-vous ne comprenez pas… Elle n'a pas de famille. Pas de parents. Son travail, ses collègues, c'est nous qui sommes le plus proche d'elle. C'est ma coéquipière. Ne m'empêchez pas de la voir! S'il vous plait"_.

Le chirurgien sembla hésiter Mais si Adèle n'avait personne pour venir la veiller, elle aurait du mal à revenir à elle. Il fallait qu'elle sente du soutien autour d'elle, une présence familière.

 _"Très bien je vais prévenir le service de sécurité de l'hôpital. Vous pourrez la rejoindre dès qu'elle sera installée au premier étage. Mais dites-le à vos collègues, une seule personne à la fois. Et puis n'hésitez pas à lui parler. On sait que dans des cas comme celui-ci, ça aide à accélérer le processus"_.

 _"Merci docteur"_.

Le temps qu'il puisse se rendre au chevet d'Adèle, Thomas appela Jess. C'est Hyppolite qui répondit.

 _"Courtène?"_

 _"Oui commandant je suis à la péniche. Jess se repose elle a été secouée. Je m'occupe des petits… Vous avez du nouveau? Comment elle va?"_

 _"Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Les médecins l'ont plongée dans un coma artificiel. Mais ils sont très optimistes. Ça devrait s'arranger dans les 48 heures. Dites à Jess que ça va aller. Et qu'elle peut venir la voir, lui parler, dès demain"_.

 _"Commandant… Pensez à vous reposer aussi"._

 _"Ça va aller Hyppolite. Ça va aller"_ , lui répondit Thomas avant de raccrocher.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Reviens-moi (REVIEW)

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle - chapitre 3**

Elle était si pâle. Elle semblait si fragile… et si forte à la fois. Il était 8h du matin. Les médecins avaient autorisé Thomas à rester auprès d'elle toute la nuit. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Lui avait un peu dormi assis sur un fauteuil pas du tout confortable, juste à côté d'elle, en lui tenant la main. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler. Il se sentait stupide d'ailleurs à cause de ça.

Depuis une demi-heure, Jess le bombardait de SMS. Elle voulait des nouvelles de son amie. Elle voulait aussi savoir comme il allait lui. Il n'avait rien de neuf à lui dire. Et ça le tuait. Une fois qu'elle avait déposé Ulysse à la crèche et Sidney à l'école, la jeune femme débarqua pour prendre la relève. Le commandant devait passer chez lui voir son fils, se changer… puis retourner au travail pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette atroce maison.

Jess et Thomas se croisèrent sans vraiment se parler devant la chambre d'Adèle. La jolie blonde voyait bien que le commandant était au plus mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de le bousculer. Elle avait compris depuis des mois que quand Adèle était blessée, physiquement et moralement, il en ressentait tous les aspects aussi. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Tout le monde le voyait. Sauf les deux principaux intéressés. Quoique Jess en était persuadée, depuis l'épisode en Anjou, depuis la zizanie qu'avait semée Aurélie, ils avaient commencé à en prendre conscience.

 _"Coucou ma belle"_ , dit Jess en s'asseyant auprès de son amie. Son amie oui. Sa meilleure amie même. Elle avait mis du temps à cerner la personnalité d'Adèle, à savoir comment l'approcher, l'amadouer. Puis elles étaient devenues presque comme des sœurs. Pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre. Jess n'avait jamais réussi à se connecter à Fred, sa propre sœur, comme ça. Elle allait avoir un bébé bientôt, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

 _"Tu manques beaucoup à Ulysse. Tu me manques à moi aussi, à Hyppo. Même à Emma. Elle était dévastée quand je lui ai dit ce qui t'était arrivé. Tu manques à Caillou aussi… Puis à Rocher surtout. Je sais qu'il était là toute la nuit… mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. J'étais avec Hyppolite hier soir quand… quand Rocher est venu te chercher. On était en connexion radio. Son cri… ses pleurs… quand il ne t'a trouvé… J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi horrible… Cet homme est fou de toi ma chérie. Faut que tu nous reviennes vite. On ne va pas pouvoir continuer sans toi"_.

…

Rocher fila directement dans le bureau d'Hyppolite quand il arriva à la DPJ. L'informaticien était évidemment déjà là. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Ils se saluèrent poliment en hochant simplement la tête.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi Courtène?"_

 _"Je suis désolé commandant. On n'a rien… L'enquête de voisinage n'a rien donné. Tout le monde dormait quand… quand ce type a essayé d'enlever Adèle. Il y avait très peu de caméras de vidéosurveillance. On aperçoit une silhouette d'homme passer devant le portail d'une maison, mais on le perd très vite et on ne voit pas son visage"_.

 _"On a rien du tout? Hyppolite je lui ai dit avant qu'elle tombe dans le coma que c'était fini!"_ Il commençait à s'énerver malgré lui. _"Je lui ai dit qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant qu'Argos était mort. Et vous me dites qu'on a rien?"_

 _"Il va falloir qu'on attende qu'elle se réveille pour nous dire qui a essayé de la kidnapper. En attendant j'ai pensé à quelque-chose cette nuit?"_

 _"Quoi donc?"_

 _"Je pense qu'il faut chercher dans les enquêtes que vous avez résolu ensemble quelqu'un qui puisse vous en vouloir. A vous commandant"._

 _"Comment ça à moi? Pourquoi à moi?"_

 _"Je me suis dit que peut-être quelqu'un voulait vous atteindre en lui faisant du mal… Votre belle-sœur a bien essayé…"_

 _"Courtène"_ , gronda Rocher.

 _"On a rien commandant! Alors je cherche toutes les possibilités. Et ça ne parait pas idiot de chercher dans votre passé à vous. Mais il faut aussi qu'on sache comment il a eu l'info… Comment savait-il qu'elle était là-bas? J'ai vérifié mes ordinateurs. Aucun virus aucun mouchard. Il y a une taupe ici commandant. Ou quelqu'un qui écoute nos communications radios, qui aurait pu vous devancer. Je pense qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste"_.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Aurélie. Elle était rentrée à Grenoble. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir accès à ces informations. Elle avait fait suffisamment de mal avec les boîtes, le faux-témoignage. Ils pouvaient écarter cette éventualité. Mais Hyppolite avait raison. Il ne fallait pas négocier le reste. Il avait fait du mal à certaines personnes par le passé.

 _"Vous avez raison. Il faut ressortir tous les dossiers sur lesquels on a travaillé ensemble avec Adèle. Mais ça en fait beaucoup… Il va falloir demander de l'aide à une autre DPJ"._

 _"J'ai fait une demande auprès des archives. Et vu ce qui s'est passé avec la 1_ _re_ _DPJ… ils veulent participer aussi. Ils arrivent cet après-midi. On aura tout ce qu'il nous faut à 14h"._

 _"Très bien… Mais convoquez-moi Tardieu. Qu'ils viennent aussi avec les dossiers sur lesquels elle a travaillé avec lui. Comme vous avez dit, on ne va rien négliger"._

 _"C'est comme si c'était fait commandant"._

Rocher commença à partir puis rebroussa chemin.

 _"Excusez-moi d'avoir été un peu brusque… C'est juste que… je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer cette fois. Vous comprenez?"_

 _"Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous savez commandant, je l'aime aussi Adèle. Pas comme vous évidemment… Mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à la mettre en sécurité elle et sa famille"._

 _"Sa famille… Je vais demander à ce qu'une patrouille reste près de la crèche et de la péniche pour surveiller Ulysse. Je vais envoyer un homme protéger Sarah aussi"._

 _"C'est déjà fait. Ils vont bien. Tout ira bien. J'en suis certain"._

…

Il décida de retourner auprès d'Adèle. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire avant que la 1re DPJ arrive à 14h. Ça lui laissait quelques heures devant lui. Et puis il voulait la laisser le moins longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule à son réveil.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il croisa qui partait dans le couloir. Elle devait aller prendre son poste à l'accueil. Elle avait déjà une heure de retard.

 _"Du nouveau Kancel?"_

 _"Je lui ai parlé pendant deux heures. Peut-être que je l'ai saoulée… Mais elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux"._

 _"Ça va s'arranger Jess. Je vous rejoins à la DPJ en début d'après-midi d'accord?"_ lui dit-elle en lui caressant l'avant-bras affectueusement.

Quand Thomas entra dans la chambre, il trouva Adèle moins pâle que le matin même où il l'avait laissée. Et quand il lui prit la main, il la trouva plus chaude aussi.

 _"Tu n'as toujours pas envie de te réveiller? On a besoin de toi Adèle. Pour l'enquête mais moi j'ai surtout besoin de toi pour vivre. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour le mal que je t'ai fait malgré moi… Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je sais que tu m'entends peut-être parce que quand j'étais à ta place il y a quelques mois je t'ai entendue. Alors écoute-moi bien. Je ne continuerais pas sans toi tu m'entends? C'est hors de question que je perde encore la femme que j'aime… avant même d'avoir pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. Alors tu vas te reposer encore un peu mais demain, tu me reviens d'accord? Reviens-moi Adèle. Reviens-moi"_.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Damoclès

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – chapitre 4**

L'après-midi, Thomas retourna à la DPJ pour retrouver celui qui avait tenté de lui enlever Adèle. Encore. Il mit tous les dossiers des enquêtes qu'il avait résolus avec elle sur la table. Avec Hyppolite et les enquêteurs de la 1re DPJ, ils avançaient relativement vite. Mais pas assez à son goût. Surtout que Xavier avait déserté. Sa mère était souffrante soi-disant. Et Lamarck l'avait autorisé à prendre une semaine de repos. Emma était en mission et ne pourrait pas revenir avant deux semaines sous risque de griller sa couverture.

Heureusement, Tristan Bernard avait répondu rapidement à leurs sollicitations et s'était rendu en fin de journée quai de la Tournelle. Thomas l'accueillit froidement. Il voulait aller droit au but et savoir si cet individu, qu'Adèle avait fait replonger dans l'alcool il y a quelques temps, avait pu avoir des informations sur la maison d'Argos, pour se venger en quelque sorte.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle de repos. Le commandant ne voulait pas non plus que son interlocuteur panique pour rien, si jamais il n'avait rien fait.

 _"Ecoutez Monsieur Bernard je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Notre criminologue Adèle Delettre est dans le coma. Argos, l'homme qui l'a séquestrée pendant son enfance, a remis la main sur elle récemment mais on a pu la retrouver. Sauf qu'entre temps, Argos lui a tiré dessus, et un autre individu a essayé de la kidnapper. On est arrivé à temps pour empêcher cela. Mais je dois retrouver cette personne pour la mettre en sécurité, être certain que ça ne recommence pas"_.

 _"Et vous m'avez fait venir parce que vous pensez que je pourrais être impliqué?",_ s'interrogea Tristan Bernard. Rocher acquiesça. _"Mais pourquoi aurais-je voulu lui faire du mal?"_

 _"Je sais qu'elle vous a fait du mal il y a quelques années. Vous a fait replonger dans l'alcool. Elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle cherchait encore Argos, sa sœur… Elle était seule et désespérée. Et elle cherchait à se faire une place. Un peu violemment parfois…"_

" _Ça j'avais remarqué. J'ai suivi l'enquête autour d'Argos de loin. Mais… je… Mademoiselle Delettre n'y est pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Elle n'a fait que révéler le mal qui me rongeait depuis tout ce temps. J'ai fait un coma éthylique et après je suis allé en cure de désintox. Plus aucune goutte d'alcool aujourd'hui. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. D'une manière un peu extrême je vous l'accorde. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai repris en main ma vie, je me consacre au travail à fond. Et j'ai même des rapports apaisés avec mon ex-femme. Alors non. Non ce n'est pas moi l'homme que vous recherchez"_.

Thomas n'avait pas retenu Tristan Bernard plus longtemps. Il l'avait senti sincère. Et puis le lendemain, Hyppolite avait été en mesure de confirmer tout ce qu'il avait dit. La cure de désintox, son travail qui se passait bien. Ils avaient donc décidé de rayer son nom de la liste des suspects.

La semaine s'écoula bien vite. Tous les soirs après le travail Thomas allait voir Adèle, qui aurait dû se réveiller depuis longtemps. Les médecins lui avaient donné 48 heures. Elle avait présenté des signes de réveil. Ses constantes vitales et cérébrales étaient normales. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il clochait. Selon eux, elle aurait déjà dû revenir à elle.

Jess commençait à perdre espoir. Ulysse pleurait tous les soirs. Sa mère lui manquait. Et l'enquête n'avançait pas. Avec les renforts de la 1re DPJ, ils avaient tout épluché. Tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient résolus ensemble avec Adèle. Alors Hyppolite n'avait rien dit, mais de son côté il avait élargi les investigations aux seules enquêtes que Thomas avait résolu avant l'arrivée d'Adèle à la 3e DPJ, quand il y avait encore Chloé.

Et une enquête sortait du lot. Il avait eu une intuition. Et devait vérifier quelque-chose avant d'en parler à Rocher, qui serait furieux si c'était le cas.

…

Dix jours qu'Adèle avait été retrouvée dans le jardin de cette satanée maison. Dix jours que Thomas ne passait plus qu'en coup de vent chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Il commençait à avoir un mal de dos atroce à force de dormir dans ce fauteuil inclinable à côté d'elle. Il refusait de la lâcher la nuit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille toute seule et panique, ou pense qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

Il avait abusé de son pouvoir de flic pour rester là. Les infirmières n'avaient pas forcément apprécié. Mais il s'en fichait.

Ce dixième jour, il dormait d'un sommeil très léger quand le soleil se leva. Un rayon chatouilla le visage d'Adèle qui entrouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Comme si elle sortait juste d'une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil, parsemée de cauchemars.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop comment elle était arrivée là. Mais à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait parce qu'il était là. Sa tête reposait sur le lit d'Adèle. Il lui tenait même la main. Pour lui signaler qu'elle était réveillée, elle enlaça juste ses doigts, aussi fort qu'elle put. C'est-à-dire pas trop fort parce qu'elle avait la main toute engourdie, les muscles fatiguées.

Thomas ouvrit les yeux à son tour et redressa la tête. Il avait senti comme une caresse quasi imperceptible sur la main. Il s'attendait à tomber sur le visage encore endormi d'Adèle. Mais lorsqu'il la vit le fixer les yeux embués de larmes, il manqua défaillir. Il ne dit rien. Il reprit juste sa main en embrassant fort ses doigts.

Puis il se leva et mit une main sur sa joue.

 _"Comment tu te sens?"_ Il l'avait tutoyée spontanément. Et il savait qu'il ne la vouvoierait plus jamais à partir de ce moment-là.

 _"Groggy. Un peu mal à la tête. Au bas du dos… Mais je sens toutes les parties de mon corps alors je pense que ça va. Ça ira"_.

 _"Je vais appeler le médecin"_. Elle le stoppa net en lui attrapant la main.

 _"Attends…"._

 _"Adèle, tout est fini. Ça va aller maintenant",_ murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

 _"Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi… Mais je veux juste… juste cinq minutes seule avec toi"._

Il sourit du coin des lèvres et lui embrassa le front. Il laissa ses lèvres là quelques secondes et se rassit en lui saisissant les deux mains cette fois. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

 _"Tu m'as fait tellement peur Adèle. Je t'interdis de manquer de mourir encore. Je… je ne le supporterais pas"_.

 _"Je suis désolée"._

 _"Non non non tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Je veux juste… Il faut que tu comprennes Adèle que je tiens à toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Pas seulement avec Aurélie… Mais aussi en te laissant tomber à nouveau dans les mains d'Argos. Puis même en te rejetant au début de notre collaboration… En ne me rendant pas compte que Camille avait pris ta place… En te laissant seule à sa mort… En ne remarquant pas le petit jeu de Baransky…"_

 _"Arrête s'il te plait. Arrête. Je veux qu'on mette tout ça derrière nous. Pour toujours. Je ne t'en veux pas. Pour rien de tout ça. Je comprends pour Aurélie… Enfin… Je… je t'ai toujoursfait confiance et j'ai eu raison puisque tu m'as retrouvée. Maintenant, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends sans épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête"_.

 _"En parlant de ça…"_


	5. Chapitre 5 - J'ai confiance en toi

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – chapitre 5**

 _(Oui oui je me suis trompée Tristan Bernard est le détective privé et ami d'Adèle. Je voulais parler du flic chelou avec qui elle a commencé à la 3_ _e_ _DPJ. Je voulais donc parler de Tardieu! Bref, pardonnez-moi! Et banalancez moi vos reviews! N'hésitez pas à la partager sur Twitter cette histoire!)_

Thomas avait tout expliqué à Adèle une fois que le médecin était venu vérifier ses constantes et faire quelques examens. Elle pourrait d'ailleurs quitter l'hôpital après 48 heures d'observation. Avec ordre de rester chez elle, au calme, de ne pas trop tirer sur son dos. Une infirmière devait passer chaque jour pour changer son pansement.

Mais les modalités de sa sortie, Adèle s'en fichait royalement à ce moment-là. Elle accusait le coup de ce que Thomas venait de lui dire. Quelqu'un avait tenté de la kidnapper. Encore. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais? Argos mort lui hantait l'esprit. Et voilà qu'un autre homme en avait après elle? Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup cette fois-ci si on l'atteignait encore.

 _"Tu ne te souviens de rien? Un son? Une odeur? Quelque chose pour nous guider vers lui?"_

 _"Non! Je pensais que c'était toi"._

 _"Comment ça?"_

 _"Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison quand on mangeait. L'alarme s'est déclenchée. Ça a rendu Argos furieux. Et quand il m'a tirée dessus… que Sarah est partie et que… cet homme est arrivé… Je croyais que c'était toi, et que tu m'avais portée jusqu'à l'ambulance"._

"Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le moment où l'alarme s'est déclenchée et l'arrivée de cet homme?"

 _"Je sais pas du tout. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Quand j'y réfléchis, je pense qu'à peine quelques minutes sont passées. Mais c'est flou… Vous n'avez rien? Aucun témoin? Pas d'images de vidéosurveillance dans le quartier? Aucun suspect potentiel?"_

 _"On a enquêté jour et nuit depuis dix jours. On a même interrogé Tardieu… Passé en revue toutes les affaires qu'on a résolues ensemble avec l'aide de la 1_ _re_ _DPJ. J'ai envoyé des collègues de Grenoble interroger Aurélie sur comment Baransky l'a approchée… J'ai aussi envoyé quelqu'un interroger Baransky qui ne nous cache plus rien d'ailleurs. Elle a compris que son père n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle"._

 _"Ou elle nous manipule encore"._

 _"Je ne pense pas Adèle… Cette page Argos est tournée. Je pense que l'homme qui a tenté de t'enlever, c'est quelque chose de totalement différent. Que ça n'a pas de rapport avec ton passé"._

 _"Mais alors ça a un rapport avec quoi? Avec qui? Je ne comprends rien"._

Thomas voyait qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Alors il s'assit au bord du lit et lui prit encore les mains.

 _"Je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver d'accord? Tu es en sécurité. Sarah est en sécurité aussi, j'ai envoyé un policier s'assurer de ça. Il y a une patrouille devant la crèche d'Ulysse et devant la péniche pour protéger Jess et Sydney aussi. On va trouver ok? On va trouver. Tu me fais confiance?"_

Adèle marqua un silence et chercha à se redresser mais sa blessure dans le bas du dos l'en empêcha. Ça lui tirait encore trop.

 _"Tu sais bien que oui. C'est ce que je t'ai dit en dernier quand j'étais en garde à vue. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"_

 _"Si… si bien sûr que si. Je me souviens de chaque seconde de ce moment. J'aurais bien fait exploser la vitre… Mais je voudrais te l'entendre dire encore"._

Elle le fixa intensément, droit dans les yeux. Et lui tira sur la main pour qu'il se rapproche un peu.

 _"J'ai confiance en toi Thomas"._

Il sourit du coin des lèvres et ne résista plus à l'envie de l'embrasser. Alors il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien et déposa un simple baiser, plein d'amour, sur ses lèvres qui tremblaient, et ne tremblèrent plus après.

Ils restèrent front contre front quelques secondes. Lui avait les mains sur ses joues et ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Elle lui tenait les poignets si fermement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Jamais.

Mais le téléphone (ce satané téléphone) de Thomas se mit à sonner et rompit cet instant qui restera gravé très longtemps en eux.

 _"Courtène? Attendez attendez je dois vous dire d'abord qu'Adèle s'est réveillée"._

A travers le téléphone Adèle entendit Hippolyte hurler de joie, et courir à l'accueil prévenir Jess.

 _"Jess! Jess!"_ Elle était au téléphone mais raccrocha instantanément quand elle vit les yeux d'Hyppolite briller.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"_

Hippolyte lui passe directement son téléphone portable en lui disant " _écoute le commandant veut te dire un truc"_.

Etonnée, elle mit le combiné à son oreille et entendit la voix d'Adèle.

 _"Coucou ma belle"._

Jess fondit en larmes instantanément et parvint à peine à articuler entre ses sanglots.

 _"Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Tu m'as manquée. Il faut que tu rentres vite à la maison. Tu manques beaucoup à Ulysse"._

 _"Dans 48 heures. Je rentre dans 48 heures. Mais s'il te plait appelle sur mon portable ce soir quand tu couches Ulysse. D'accord?"_

 _"Je te promets ma chérie. Je te promets"._

Thomas fit signe à Adèle de lui rendre le téléphone. Si Hippolyte l'avait dérangé à l'hôpital, c'était certainement pour lui dire quelque chose d'important sur l'enquête.

 _"Jess, je rends le téléphone à Thomas. Il doit parler à Hyppo"._

 _"Je passe te voir ce soir. Je m'en fous si l'heure des visites est terminée. Je viens quand même"._

 _"Ça marche ma belle. A ce soir"._

Thomas déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Adèle qui était toute émue d'avoir entendu la voix de son amie, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, qui avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble.

Puis il reprit le téléphone et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour poursuivre la conversation avec Hyppolite.

 _"Commandant, j'ai une piste. Une piste sérieuse. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire… Pas du tout"_.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Descente aux enfers

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – chapitre 6**

 _(On reprend les bonnes habitudes. Je n'arrête pas de me repasser les saisons en boucle. Ça aide à patienter avant les premières VRAIES infos sur la saison 9. Du coup, je reprends là où je m'étais arrêtée: Hyppo qui a une piste sur qui a voulu enlever Adèle. Et effectivement Rocher ne va pas être content.)_

Hyppolite n'avait pas voulu trop en dire à Rocher au téléphone. Il fallait qu'il lui explique en face. Il avait peur de comment pourrait réagir le commandant. Il avait découvert la vérité. Toute la vérité. Enfin presque.

Thomas déboula dans le bureau d'Hyppo, ferma la porte derrière lui et garda un visage fermé en s'asseyant en face de l'informaticien.

 _"Bon vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe Courtène ou je vous envoie aux archives?"_

 _"Vous pouvez pas faire ça Commandant. Seul Lamarck a le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi"_ , tenta de plaisanter Hyppo. Avant de se gratter la gorge et de reprendre son sérieux face à la tension ambiante qui régnait.

 _"Vous avez dit que ça n'allait pas me plaire…"_

 _"On a tout épluché avec les gars de la 1_ _re_ _DPJ. Tout. Toutes les affaires que vous avez résolues avec Adèle. Vraiment tout. Il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier ce qu'on a essayé de lui faire"_.

 _"Je ne comprends pas"…_

 _"J'y viens Commandant, j'y viens. J'ai… j'ai pris la liberté de… on va dire d'élargir le périmètre de recherches. A toutes les enquêtes que vous avez réalisées avant l'arrivée d'Adèle, depuis votre arrivée à la 3e DPJ. Après… enfin vous savez après la disparition de Mathieu"_.

 _"Et? Une piste?"_

 _"Plus qu'une piste. On le tient. J'en suis certain. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. J'ai… C'est compliqué à dire. J'ai dû fouiller dans votre entourage proche. Vos parents… vos beaux-parents… votre sœur… J'ai tout vérifié. Fait tous les recoupements possibles"_.

 _"Attendez attendez qu'est-ce que ma famille vient faire là-dedans?"_

 _"Il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui vous en veuille tellement que… qu'il cherche à se venger en vous faisant souffrir, autant que vous l'avez fait souffrir. Et j'ai trouvé. C'est Vincent Jamain"_.

Le visage de Rocher s'assombrit. Il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était possible. _"Mon beau-frère? … Mon ancien beau-frère? Vous êtes sérieux Courtène?"_

 _"Il a perdu votre sœur, les enfants… Puis l'escalade, il a perdu son job, s'est même retrouvé à la rue un moment avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Sa silhouette correspond à ce que j'ai pu trouver sur une image de vidéosurveillance. Un hommage grand, svelte. Bon avec un sweat à capuche mais… Ça colle"_.

Thomas se leva d'un bond et fit les 100 pas dans le bureau.

 _"Mais comment il aurait pu savoir où Adèle se trouvait? Comment il a fait pour nous devancer? Et puis merde! Comment il savait qu'en s'en prenant à Adèle il allait me… me blesser?"_

 _"Il devait avoir une taupe ici. Ça c'est certain. Ou je sais pas avoir placé un mouchard quelque part. Dans votre téléphone, votre voiture. Pour le reste… s'il vous suivait, vous observait… il a dû comprendre pour vous et Adèle"._

 _"Il n'y a rien entre moi et Adèle"._

Hyppo ne put réprimer un rictus et leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"Hé Commandant, pas à moi hein… J'y croyais pas trop au début mais Jess m'a convaincu qu'il y avait quelque-chose. Et puis en vous observant j'ai bien vu comment vous la regardez, comment elle vous regarde. Il n'y a que vous et Adèle qui ne compreniez pas ce qui se passe. Avec Jess on en parle souvent et ça nous tue de…"_

Rocher lui coupa le sifflet net. _"Vous parlez comme Jess! Vous savez ça?"_

 _"Calmez-vous. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne pense pas que Vincent soit en mesure de lui faire à nouveau du mal. On va vite le retrouver. Non?"_

Le commandant acquiesça sans rien dire. Il restait très pensif.

 _"Et puis la taupe, ça doit pas être compliqué à trouver non plus à partir de là. Une fois qu'on l'aura interrogé, il suffira de croiser ses connaissances avec les gens qui sont passés ici. Ceux qui travaillent ici. Le personnel de ménage, tous les flics, même les réparateurs en tout genre. On va tourner la page de tout ça pour de bon. Et mettre définitivement Ulysse et Adèle en sécurité"_.

Avant que Thomas ne dise quelque-chose, Hyppo lui tendit un post-it.

 _"La nouvelle adresse de ce cher Vincent"._

 _"J'y vais tout de suite avec Xavier"._

 _"Il est absent. Malade. Grippe apparemment"._

 _"Ah… eh bien vous venez alors?"_

 _"Moi? Le terrain c'est pas mon truc"._

 _"Je vous demande pas de porter un flingue. Puis je vais le maîtriser très vite faites-moi confiance"._

A peine avait-il dit ça qu'il passait la porte. Hyppolite prit vite son blouson et partit derrière lui.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Nouveau départ

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – chapitre 7**

(Alors bien entendu Vincent Jamain est le producteur de Profilage. Je précise que je ne me souvenais pas du tout du nom de l'ex-beau-frère de Thomas quand j'ai écrit le chapitre précédent. Donc j'ai choisi ce nom, pour ne pas sortir totalement de l'univers de la série. En prenant ça en compte… n'hésitez pas à m'abreuver de REVIEEEEEEWS;))

Adèle attendait avec impatience la visite de Jess et d'Ulysse. Elle en avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Rester enfermée, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Bon d'accord elle n'était réveillée que depuis quelques heures mais elle se sentait bien. A part des raideurs dans le bas du dos, pour cause évidente de blessure pas forcément bien soignée, elle se sentait bien. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait se reposer plusieurs semaines avant de retourner à la DPJ et de reprendre le contrôle total de sa vie. Sa nouvelle vie. Sans pervers narcissique au-dessus d'elle pour lui dicter ses faits et gestes.

Mais elle voulait au moins retourner dans sa péniche, avec son fils, Jess et Sydney. Elle voulait être une épaule pour son amie et prendre soin d'elle pour l'arrivée de son petit bébé. On toqua à la porte. Jess entra tout doucement et avança à pas de loups, Ulysse dans les bras. Quand elle vit Adèle assise au bord de son lit d'hôpital, elle posa le petit garçon à terre. Et fondit en larmes.

Ulysse se mit à courir en criant _"Maman!"_. Adèle, qui parvint à contenir son émotion devant son enfant, le fit monter sur le lit à côté d'elle et le prit dans ses bras. Elle tendit en même temps sa main vers Jess, sans dire un mot. Elle voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras aussi.

La jolie blonde, d'ordinaire guillerette, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

 _"Tu m'as manqué Adèle… J'avais tellement peur qu'on ne te retrouve pas avant la naissance de la petite"_.

Adèle se mit à sourire et passa un index sous le menton de Jess pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _"Tout va bien Jess. Je suis là. Je vous lâche plus. Plus jamais. (…) Alors comme ça tu vas nous faire une petite princesse?"_.

Jess se mit à rire, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de gaffer et de balancer le sexe de son bébé alors que personne, à part Hyppo et elle, ne le savait encore.

 _"Zut j'étais censée rien dire!"_

Adèle mima d'un geste qu'elle scellait ses lèvres et jetait la clé pour garder le secret jusqu'à ce que son ami décide de le révéler. Alors qu'Ulysse était descendu du lit pour jouer par terre avec le sac de Jess, elle ressentit le besoin de parler. Parler vraiment.

 _"Tu sais Jess… je me suis jamais beaucoup confiée à toi à cause de tout… toute mon histoire, mon passé qui me pesait. Mais maintenant, il faut que je te le dise. Quand tu es venue habiter avec moi, tu es rentrée dans mon cœur pour toujours. Tu as allégé mes peines et ouvert une brèche plus légère dans ma vie. Je t'aime comme une sœur et ça ne changera jamais"_.

Extrêmement surprise, Jess ne put rien faire d'autre que serrer Adèle dans ses bras encore plus fort. Puis elle se recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air goguenard.

 _"Je suis flattée ma puce. Et tu sais que je pense exactement la même chose. Mais… Je suis vraiment la seule à avoir allégé ce poids?"_

Adèle voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

 _"Tu n'as pas quelque-chose à m'avouer? Par exemple sur le fait que tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre toi et Rocher, et qu'il ne se passerait rien?"_.

 _"JESS!"_ Tout commençait vraiment à redevenir comme avant. Son amie la taquinait toujours sur le même sujet. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune raison de lui faire des cachoteries désormais.

 _"Bon ok je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi sur ce sujet. Tu l'as compris Thomas et moi on a toujours eu une relation… disons particulière. Il me détestait au début. Tu sais quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec eux et Chloé à la DPJ, on ne s'entendait vraiment pas bien. Mais moi je voulais… je le voulais… depuis le début. Alors même si j'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes à l'époque, que je n'avais retrouvé ni Camille, ni Argos, que je n'avais pas non plus Ulysse avec moi… J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me remarque et essayer qu'il m'ai… m'apprécie. Mais je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin"_.

Comme si elle était au cinéma, sans le pop-corn, Jess était captivée par ce que lui racontait Adèle.

 _"Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors?"_

 _"J'ai exploité son point faible. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'aider les gens en détresse. Alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il m'héberge quelques jours. Puis j'ai fait un double de ses clés, et un soir je suis revenue chez lui. Lucas n'était pas là. Je m'en étais assurée avant. J'ai attendu Thomas sur son canapé, à moitié nue. J'avais juste enfilé une de ses chemises. Quand j'y repense… Je regrette et je ne regrette pas à la fois mais j'étais complètement psychotique à l'époque. La solitude me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Littéralement"_.

 _"A moitié nue?"_

 _"Ouais alors c'est là que ça se gâte. Il est rentré. Il a pointé son arme sur moi en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur, puis m'a demandé de me rhabiller et de partir"_.

 _"Oh non ça s'est pas terminé comme ça"._

 _"Non parce que j'étais déterminée à… enfin tu vois quoi. Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a repoussé. Je me suis mise à pleurer. Et puis… et puis il a cédé"_.

Choquée. Jess était choquée.

 _"Vous avez couché ensemble?"_

 _"C'était il y a des années Jess. Je n'étais pas une bonne personne. Il n'avait pas non plus fait complètement le deuil de sa femme. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne m'accorderait jamais de place dans sa vie… Il me l'avait clairement dit d'ailleurs, je suis partie"_.

 _"Mon dieu je suis sous le choc. Mais ça a bien changé depuis. Tu as réussi à t'en faire une de place"_.

 _"Comment ça?"_

 _"De place dans sa vie. Non mais parce que ce n'est plus la peine de le nier tu sais. Tu es folle de lui, il est fou de toi. Il était complètement perdu sans toi. Il a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Il s'effondrait en larmes à chaque piste qui n'aboutissait pas. J'ai jamais vu un homme aimer autant une femme"_.

Adèle baissa les yeux. Elle aurait tant aimé être aussi sûre de tout ça que Jess.

 _"On s'est blessés Jess. On s'est déchirés. Et maintenant, on n'a tellement souffert que je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir et vraiment construire quelque-chose. J'imagine qu'on va avoir besoin de temps. Je ne sais même pas quelles sont ses intentions envers moi"_.

 _"Vous avez toute la vie… et puis, il était là à ton réveil. Il me l'a dit, il ne voulait surtout pas que tu te réveilles et te retrouve seule. Il m'a aussi confié qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sans toi"_.

La criminologue sourit. C'était elle la première qui avait dit ces mots au commandant. Elle prit ça comme un signe. La vie commençait vraiment. Recommençait vraiment. Peu importe quel taré en avait encore après elle. Elle se savait bien entourée. Aimée. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Une promesse

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle - chapitre 8**

 _(Bon maintenant je sais que le beau-frère il s'appelait Paul, alors oubliez Vincent. A partir de là, c'est bien Paul.)_

Rocher et Hyppolite arrivaient devant l'appartement de l'ancien beau-frère du commandant. Un bâtiment à la façade délabrée et les parties communes en piteux état aussi. Thomas sonna à l'appartement numéro, au deuxième étage de ce petit immeuble.

Paul vint tout de suite ouvrir, sans demander qui c'était. Il devait sans doute attendre quelqu'un. Thomas mit sa main sur son arme quand il entendit le bruit de la serrure, et mit tout de suite en joue celui qui avait un jour fait partie de sa famille. Hyppolite resta tout ce temps derrière le commandant. Il se sentait inutile mais savait bien qu'il devait servir de témoin, et aussi calmer Rocher si jamais l'envie lui prenait de tuer cet homme.

"Je te déconseille de t'enfuir ou de faire le moindre mouvement brusque. Tu es en état d'arrestation pour tentative d'enlèvement".

Paul le toisa de haut en bas, le regard complètement désabusé.

"Ah ouais? Et l'enlèvement de qui? Non parce que j'ai fait de mal à personne moi contrairement à toi".

"Recule". Thomas fit avancer Paul dans son appartement et lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il ne savait pas par où commencer ni s'il pouvait maîtriser sa rage. Hyppo le ressentit tout de suite et prit l'initiative de poser la première question.

"Adèle Delettre ça vous dit quelque chose?"

"Pas du tout".

"Vous êtes certain? Petit brunette, mignonne, qui porte toujours une veste en cuir, et qui travaille à la DPJ quai de la Tournelle… Toujours rien?"

"Jamais entendu parler".

Thomas perdit patience et balança un vase au sol.

"Commandant…"

Il lança un regard furtif à Hyppolite et se reprit.

"Poursuivez Courtène".

"Ouais alors reprenons mon cher Paul. Si tu ne la connais pas, comment tu expliques qu'on t'aperçoit sur cette vidéo de surveillance, à deux pâtés de maison de là où elle était séquestrée".

Hyppo lia le geste à la parole et montra sur son portable une capture d'écran de ce qu'il évoquait.

"Vous plaisantez? C'est ça votre preuve? Un mec à capuche, de dos, dans un endroit mal éclairé?".

"Preuve de quoi? On vous accuse de quelque chose?"

"Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire".

"Pas du tout. Et tu vois là, sur la deuxième photo, j'ai fait un agrandissement. On voit une main, avec une cicatrice juste entre le pouce et l'index. Ah et encore là, un motif sur le col du pull".

Rocher ignorait tout ça. Il s'approcha sèchement de Paul et lui saisit la main droite, en lui remontant sa manche d'un coup sec. La cicatrice, en forme de L, était bien présente.

"Je pensais pas que ça allait être si facile", s'étonna alors Hyppolite.

"Paul a toujours fait les choses à moitié", tança Thomas. "D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir dans tes affaires tout de suite si je vois pas ce pull".

Il s'abaissa, d'un air menaçant, à hauteur du visage du père de ses nièces. "Après ça, on t'emmène à la DPJ. Et tu nous donneras le nom de ton complice. Celui qui t'a dit où était Adèle. Peut-être que je te laisserais la vie sauve si tu coopères".

"C'est une menace?"

Thomas se retourna vers Hyppolite.

"C'est une menace Courtène vous croyez?"

"J'ai rien entendu moi commandant".

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Surveillez le suspect pendant que je vais fouiller sa chambre". Il lui tendit son arme pour qu'Hyppolite puisse tenir en respect Paul.

…

Cinq minutes. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Thomas pour mettre la main sur le fameux pull sous un tas de linge sale. Le même motif. Puis tout ce sang séché. Quelle horreur… Une analyse ADN devrait vite confirmer qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Adèle.

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait craint de ne jamais pouvoir la protéger. La mettre en sécurité. Ulysse aussi. Il sentait que cette fois, la dernière personne qui pourrait lui faire du mal aller finir en taule. Et il pourrait enfin tenir sa promesse. La protéger, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

Il attrapa un vieux sac en plastique qui traînait par là et y fourgua le pull avant de rejoindre Hyppolite et de passer les menottes à l'homme qui avait failli tout lui prendre. C'était fini…

Vraiment fini? Non, il fallait que Paul révèle qui lui avait donné l'info, qui était ce complice.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Ulysse

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – Chapitre 9**

Adèle reçut un sms de Thomas. _+Je reviens te voir ce soir. On a trouvé le type qui a voulu t'enlever. Je t'expliquerais tout. Tu me manques+_. Elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. C'était son chirurgien. Mais il y avait deux personnes avec lui. Sarah et Emma.

Sarah poussa involontairement le chirurgien pour foncer dans les bras de sa sœur. Emma resta en retrait.

 _"J'ai failli te perdre alors que je venais de te rencontrer"._

 _"On est ensemble Sarah maintenant. Je te lâche plus. Jamais"._

Elle s'écarta un peu de sa sœur, mettant fin à leur étreinte mais sans jamais lâcher sa main. Emma s'approcha et lui serra l'épaule.

 _"Je suis désolée de pas avoir été là Adèle"._

 _"Mais c'est normal Emma. J'imagine que c'était trop dangereux de te sortir de ton infiltration pour ça… enfin pour moi quoi"._

 _"J'aurais voulu qu'on me prévienne. Je serais revenue aider l'équipe. Je ne commence les infiltrations que la semaine prochaine"._

 _"Peu importe Emma. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois venue me voir. Que ça doit fini. Et que j'aille bien. Et puis merci de m'avoir amené Sarah"._

 _"Ah non on est venues séparément, on est juste arrivées en même temps"._

Toutes les trois entendirent un raclement de gorge. C'était le chirurgien qui leur rappelait qu'il était là près de la porte.

 _"Pardon…"_ , dit Adèle penaude.

 _"Non il n'y a pas de mal Mademoiselle Delettre. Je comprends. Je venais juste vous dire qu'après les examens qu'on a faits ce matin. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. J'ai programmé un scanner cérébral demain matin. Pour être certain que tout va bien. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci. Votre blessure cicatrise bien. Il faudra sans doute qu'une infirmière passe chez vous changer votre pansement pour les dix prochains jours. Mais en ce qui me concerne, après-demain, vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous"_.

Emma faillit sauter de joie. _"Quand je vais dire ça à Jess, elle va être dingue. Puis elle va super bien s'occuper de toi"_.

 _"Ça j'en doute pas"_ , dit Adèle, qui était très émue.

 _"J'espère qu'il y aura de la place pour deux", s'écria Sarah. "Parce que maintenant que j'ai une sœur, je vais pas la lâcher"_.

 _"Et un neveu aussi"_.

 _"Quoi?"_

 _"Je… je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais on a un petit neveu. Camille a eu un bébé. Il s'appelle Ulysse. Il a deux ans et demi. J'en ai la garde maintenant"_.

Trop émue, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

 _"Mais le père ne veut pas s'en occuper?"_

Adèle échangea un regard plein de torpeur avec Emma, qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire qu'Argos était le père d'Argos.

 _"Le père d'Ulysse est mort"._ C'était un mensonge par omission. Mais il fallait parfois se protéger d'une vérité bien trop dure à encaisser. Sarah n'avait que 15 ans. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Pour la suite… elles auraient le temps.


	10. Chapitre 10 - THE END

**Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle – chapitre 10 (THE END)**

(Cette histoire touche à sa fin. Je ne voulais pas dépasser dix chapitres alors celui-là est très long. Je vous demanderais comme d'habitude de mettre un avis final en review. _See you soon_ pour de nouvelles aventures).

Thomas avait décidé de laisser mariner Paul dans la cellule de la DPJ pour la nuit. De son côté, Hyppolite s'était juré de ne pas dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé comment cet homme avait su où se trouvait Adèle. Il devait avoir un complice.

L'informaticien geek avait toujours été soupçonneux envers Xavier. Mais il avait épluché ses relations et rien ne le reliait de près ou de loin à Paul, à Argos ou à Baransky. Et puis son certificat médical prouvait qu'il avait bel et bien la grippe.

Il avait décidé d'éplucher toutes les connaissances de Paul. Le moindre message, mail, appel en absence passerait au crible avec son logiciel espion. Illégal. Mais il s'en foutait. Lamarck lui avait fait comprendre qu'il le couvrirait pour n'importe quoi sur ce coup.

Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui border Sidney et embrasser le ventre de Jess pour dire bonne nuit à sa petite fille. Mais la mère de ses enfants comprenait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se repose sans avoir trouvé comment mettre Adèle et Ulysse à l'abri pour toujours.

Il faudra qu'il lui dise un jour que la nouvelle Jess lui plaisait bien plus que l'écervelée qu'il avait rencontrée des années auparavant quand Fred était encore de ce monde. Ces derniers mois, il avait commencé à ressentir de la jalousie quand des hommes l'approchaient. Il se surprenait à remarquer des choses qu'il ne remarquait pas avant. Un changement de coiffure, un nouveau parfum, un nouveau rouge à lèvres, une nouvelle robe, des nouvelles chaussures… Toutes ces choses que seuls les hommes amoureux remarquent. Il aimait cette femme. Mais ne voulait pas lui dire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accouché parce qu'il n'était pas certain, pour le moment, de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était ou parce qu'elle lui offrait encore le plus beau cadeau de la Terre: un enfant.

Adèle l'aidera sans doute à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Mais pour l'heure, il devait trouver qui avait encore tenté d'enlever leur amie, avant de se concentrer sur sa vie privée. _"Je vais trouver Adèle, je te le jure je vais trouver"_ , pensa-t-il si fort.

…

Thomas était arrivé à l'hôpital après l'heure autorisée des visites. Il avait failli se faire refouler à l'entrée mais avait montré sa plaque, assurant qu'il venait interroger Adèle pour une enquête. Ce qui était faux. Enfin il venait juste lui faire une mise au point sur l'enquête. Mais surtout la voir parce que chaque seconde loin d'elle était un supplice.

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et attendit quelques secondes mais elle ne répondit pas. Alors il entra doucement et la trouva endormie, la télévision encore allumée. Elle avait le doudou d'Ulysse dans les mains. Jess lui avait certainement emmené le petit dans l'après-midi. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans faire de bruit et attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Et puis il la regarda. Elle était paisible.

Après quelques minutes, elle se réveilla. Il lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus du lit en lui saisissant la main.

 _"Tu vas bien?"_

Elle lui sourit et se frotta les yeux pour chasser les traces de sommeil. Il n'était même pas 21h. Elle s'était profondément endormie quand Jess et Ulysse étaient partis. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient fait du bien mais l'avaient épuisé.

Elle n'avait même pas mangé son repas du coup. Et la bouffe d'hôpital refroidie, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

 _"Pardon je ne voulais pas te réveiller"._

 _"Non ça va je t'attendais"._

 _"Tu n'as rien mangé?"_ Elle fit une mine dégoûtée pour lui faire signe que non la purée de carotte industrielle et la viande bouillie ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Thomas sortit son téléphone et commanda sa pizza préférée.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_

 _"Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim quand-même. Je t'ai commandé un truc. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Ça arrive dans une demi-heure"_. Elle lui serra la main un peu plus fort. En signe de remerciement mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille trop loin.

 _"Alors explique-moi… Qui était derrière tout ça?"_

Thomas se sentit tout de suite très inconfortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Gêné. Parce que s'il n'avait pas interrogé Paul, il se doutait bien que c'était une vengeance envers lui qui l'avait motivé à s'en prendre à Adèle. Il se gratta la gorge et expliqua tout dans les moindres détails.

 _"C'est mon ex-beau-frère. Paul. Hyppolite a trouvé une silhouette sur une image de vidéosurveillance. Il a fait plein de recoupements et découvert qui était derrière tout ça. On est allés chez lui… J'ai trouvé le pull qu'il portait le soir où… où on t'a retrouvée. Il est couvert de sang. Le laboratoire a lancé une analyse ADN en urgence mais je connais déjà le résultat. C'est… c'est ton sang"_.

Adèle l'écoutait religieusement.

 _"Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang tu sais. C'est… c'est la première chose que j'ai vu quand je suis rentré dans la maison. Tu n'étais plus là… mais il y avait cette mare de sang au milieu de la pièce"_. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il s'égarait. Alors il se reprit.

 _"Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogé. Je le laisse mariner un peu. Il est en garde à vue pour tentative d'enlèvement. Je ne sais pas comment il a su où tu étais. Je… Mais je sais… enfin je pense savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Par vengeance. Pour me faire souffrir. Moi"_.

 _"Te faire souffrir? Pourquoi? Tu y es pour quelque chose dans la séparation de ta sœur et lui?"_

 _"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il y a quelques années, avec Chloé on a enquêté sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme, qui s'est avérée être la nounou de mes nièces. Et… au cours de l'investigation, j'ai découvert qu'il couchait avec quasiment à chaque fois qu'il la ramenait chez elle, après chaque babysitting"_.

 _"Il l'a tuée?"_

 _"Non… non mais ma sœur l'a quittée et est partie avec les filles. Il s'est retrouvé à la rue un moment après avoir perdu son travail. Puis il a remonté la pente"._

 _"Et tu penses qu'il aurait voulu te faire payer ça? Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi? Et pas à Lucas?"._

 _"Il a dû comprendre… je ne sais pas comment… que… que je tenais à toi bien plus que je ne le devrais si tu n'étais qu'une simple collègue. Tu comprends?"_

Elle hocha la tête. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme, surtout quand il s'ouvrait un peu à elle. Il sourit et se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement. Simplement. Il se rassit rapidement. Il sentait qu'elle avait encore des questions à lui poser.

 _"Mais comment a-t-il su où j'étais? C'est comme s'il avait eu l'adresse avant vous…"_

 _"Il l'a certainement eue. Comment? Je n'en sais rien. Hyppolite est sur le coup. Il s'est juré de ne pas dormir tant qu'il ne trouverait pas"._

 _"Je lui dois beaucoup à lui aussi. Il a retrouvé ma sœur… Il m'a toujours soutenue dans les pistes les plus folles, sur chaque enquête"._

 _"C'est vraiment un bon mec. Je suis content qu'il fasse partie de nos vies. C'est vraiment devenu un ami au fil du temps… Mais il s'est fait contaminer par Jess"_ , dit-il en étouffant un rire.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"_

 _"J'imagine à peu près la même chose que Jess doit te rabattre souvent. Qu'il n'y avait que moi pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait entre nous"._

Adèle se redressa un peu et s'assit au bord du lit. Les jambes pendant dans le vide, juste à côté de Thomas, qui se redressa pour lui faire face.

 _"Et il y a quoi entre nous?"_ , lui demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin. _"Dis-moi"_.

 _"Je préfère te le montrer"_. Et il fondit sur elle en l'embrassant plus langoureusement et plus amoureusement qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Mais le téléphone (il y a toujours un PUTAIN de téléphone pour casser ces instants) de Thomas se mit à sonner. C'était le livreur de pizza qui attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital.

 _"Je reviens"_ , dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement. _"Tu ne te rendors pas mon amour_ ". Et il partit en courant. Mon amour. Mon amour. Mon amour. Ces mots résonnaient en elle, comme un écho. Et résonneraient sans doute pour longtemps.

…

Une alarme retentit dans le bureau d'Hyppolite. Il s'était assoupi pendant que ses ordinateurs faisaient tout le boulot. Sur son écran, à côté de la photo de Paul, un autre visage qu'il connaissait bien était apparu. Celui de Diane. Diane Baransky.

Il cliqua sur le fichier joint et consulta, complètement abasourdi, la liste des appels qu'ils avaient échangés. C'était donc ça. Comme elle avait approché Aurélie pour faire plonger Adèle, Baransky avait découvert, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que Paul avait de quoi avoir de la rancœur envers Thomas, et avoir envie de se venger de lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient une preuve. Paul n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tout dire demain en interrogatoire. Puis ils iraient sans doute voir Baransky au parloir aussi.

Quelle ironie. La dernière fois que Thomas était allé voir Baransky en prison, c'était la directrice. Maintenant elle était derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours.

Hyppolite enregistra tout sur son ordinateur et mit toutes les preuves sur une clé usb. Il faisait toujours une copie au cas où. Il envoya un message à Rocher pour le tenir informé. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il savait bien qu'il était avec Adèle en ce moment.

 _"Commandant, j'ai trouvé un lien entre Paul et Baransky. Brief demain à 9h à la DPJ?"_ , disait le texto.

La réponse ne mit même pas dix secondes à venir. _"Hyppolite, tu es un génie. Brief à 8h"_. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Rocher tutoyait Hyppolite. Et c'était même rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

…

Le lendemain, Hyppolite arriva à 8 heures tapantes avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux mais la certitude que le cauchemar serait bientôt fini. Rocher était évidemment déjà assis à son bureau. Il le salua de la main.

 _"Commandant, j'imagine que vous avez pas beaucoup dormi"._

 _"Vous nous plus. Vous avez vu votre tête?"_ , lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

 _"Hé c'est super moche de se moquer des collègues comme ça! En plus vous êtes pas bien beau non plus ce matin"._

Ils rigolèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes puis Thomas reprit son sérieux.

 _"Bon on va dans votre bureau faire un point?"_

 _"Suivez-moi"._

Quand Hyppolite ouvrit la porte il tomba sur Emma, qui regardait ses pieds l'air pensive, assis sur le rebord de son bureau. C'est Rocher qui parla le premier.

 _"Bonjour Tomasi. Que nous vaut ce plaisir?"_

 _"Je… je suis de repos aujourd'hui alors je voulais… enfin Hyppo m'a prévenu par sms que vous aviez retrouvé le type. Comme je m'en étais voulu d'être partie au pire des moments, je voulais au moins être là. Aujourd'hui"._

Thomas s'approcha d'Emma et lui étreignit l'épaule.

 _"C'est bientôt fini tout ça Emma. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'on soit là les uns pour les autres. Ok?"._

Elle opina du chef puis se retourna vers Hyppolite.

 _"Alors?"_

 _"Alors"_ , fit Hyppo en rallumant tous ses ordinateurs _. "Venez derrière moi voir ça"._

Rocher et Emma s'exécutèrent et se postèrent chacun d'un côté d'Hyppolite.

 _"J'ai épluché tous les relevés d'appels de votre beau-frère. Enfin ex beau-frère. Je les ai comparés à tous les numéros qu'on a dans notre base de données. En mettant une priorité sur tous les contacts qui ont été impliqués de près ou de loin avec Argos. Le portable pro de Baransky ainsi que les deux prépayés qu'on a retrouvés chez elle lors d'une perquisition. Et c'est le deuxième prépayé qu'on retrouve des dizaines de fois sur le dernier mois"._

 _"Elle avait l'adresse de la maison d'Argos depuis le début"_ , commenta Rocher. _"Et elle m'a envoyé dans l'autre maison où a été séquestrée Sarah quelques heures pour me détourner du but"._

 _"C'est ça. Enfin c'est certainement ça. Et à un moment donné elle a sans doute compris que ça allait partir en cou… cacahuètes pardon donc elle a donné l'info à Paul pour assurer sa vengeance. Elle voulait peut-être enlever Adèle à son père si jamais celui-ci la trahissait. Elle imaginait sans doute pas que ça viendrait si vite et qu'il essaierait de la tuer"._

 _"Je comprends pas comment elle a pu savoir qu'il aurait saisi cette opportunité de se venger de moi. Comment elle a su ce qui s'était passé entre lui et ma sœur à cause de moi?"_

Hyppolite fit un geste des mains comme pour tempérer son commandant.

 _"Bon déjà ce n'est pas à cause de vous. Fallait pas coucher avec une baby-sitter morte. Enfin… beurk… avec la baby-sitter de ses filles avant qu'elle meurt quoi. Puis Baransky en tant que commissaire adjointe elle a eu accès à tout votre passé ici à la DPJ. Elle a dû fouiller bien comme il faut pour trouver quelqu'un qui vous en veuille suffisamment qu'il souhaite briser votre vie"_.

Thomas prit le téléphone sur le bureau d'Hyppolite, presque rageusement. Un lieutenant répondit. _"Vous pouvez m'amener le suspect en salle d'interrogatoire. Tout de suite. Merci"_.

 _"On va vite savoir de quoi il en retourne. Vous pouvez m'imprimer ça Hyppolite? Et me filer une photo de Baransky"._

Hyppolite lui tendit une pochette.

 _"J'avais déjà prévu le coup… Non ne dites rien je sais je suis un génie"._

Thomas esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de filer en salle d'interrogatoire.

 _"Eh bah dis donc c'est l'amour fou entre vous deux maintenant"_ , s'exclama Emma d'un air goguenard. _"Fais gaffe Adèle va être jalouse. Il t'appelle par ton prénom maintenant?"_

 _"Tu comprends rien. C'est trop mon frérot maintenant. On est comme ça"_ , plaisanta Hyppo en se tapant les poings.

 _"Ton frérot il a l'air méga tendu là"_ , dit Emma en désignant l'écran qui retransmettait les images de la salle d'interrogatoire. Rocher venait de se poster devant Paul et lui balancer la photo de Baransky dans le visage.

 _"Bon on prend les paris?"_ , lança Emma. _"Il est 8h42. A 9h il a tout balancé"_.

 _"9h? Tu plaisantes! Tu le prends pour qui notre commandant? A 8h47 c'est fini cette histoire"_.

 _"Tenu"_ , répondit Emma en tapant dans la main de son ami.

…

 _"Tu reconnais?"_ , interrogea sèchement Thomas. Paul leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air dédaigneux. Sans dire un mot. _"Elle t'a promis quoi?"_

 _"Je connais pas cette femme"_. Thomas sortit tous les relevés d'appels.

 _"C'est ton numéro là non?"_

 _"Ouais et alors ça prouve quoi?"_

 _"Bah tu vois là, là et encore là, puis aussi là. En fait près de 50 fois, elle t'a appelé. On en a assez avec tout ça et les images de surveillance, plus le sang d'Adèle sur ton pull, pour te mettre en prison un bout de temps. Alors je te conseille de parler. Les juges sont toujours plus indulgents avec les prévenus qui coopèrent. Que sais-tu d'Argos? Comment Baransky t'a contacté? DIS-MOI TOUT!"_.

Paul hurla aussi fort que Thomas.

 _"METS-MOI EN PRISON! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute?! J'y suis déjà. Depuis que tu as foutu le bordel dans ma vie, je suis en prison. J'ai plus de femme. Je vois plus mes filles. Elles veulent même plus me parler au téléphone. Tu es content toi hein? Tu croyais pouvoir tourner la page et être heureux avec une autre femme sans que je fasse rien?"_

 _"De quoi tu me parles? Tu t'es mis tout seul dans la merde Paul"._

 _"Tu aurais pu garder ma liaison secrète"._

 _"Tu te fous de moi? MA SŒUR ETAIT EN TRAIN DE CREVER! Et toi tu sautais tranquillement la baby-sitter. Tu croyais quoi? Qu'une fois qu'elle aurait son rein, tu reviendrais comme une fleur hein?"_

Un silence de mort régna tout à coup dans la pièce. Paul commençait à perdre pied. Il avait même les yeux embués de larmes.

 _"Tu m'as tout pris. Je voulais tout te prendre aussi"._

 _"Et alors quoi? Pourquoi s'attaquer à ma collègue de travail?"_

 _"C'est Baransky qui a eu l'idée. Moi je voulais te prendre Lucas"._

Thomas vit rouge, se leva d'un bond et saisit Paul par le col.

 _"Tu voulais tuer mon fils?"_

 _"Pas le tuer. Mais le séquestrer comme Adèle et sa sœur l'ont été. Baransky m'avait promis qu'Argos m'aiderait"._ Thomas relâcha sa prise et retourna s'asseoir. Paul était en train de tout avouer. Et quelque part, il comprenait le besoin de vengeance de cet homme. Il aurait sans doute tenté de faire pareil. Quand le parrain de son fils avait essayé de lui prendre, il avait failli le tuer. Alors il comprenait. C'est pour ça qu'il se rassit calmement et l'écouta sans dire un mot de lus à part: _"Je perds patience. Dis-moi tout, et je ferais en sorte que tu puisses revoir tes filles"_.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Paul. (De l'autre côté, dans le bureau d'Hyppolite, Emma tendit un billet à Hyppolite. Parce que c'était déjà l'heure des aveux. Il n'était même pas 8h50).

 _"Baransky m'a contacté il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était la commissaire adjointe de ta DPJ et que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal alors elle cherchait un moyen de te faire tomber. Elle disait qu'elle avait lu l'affaire du meurtre de la baby-sitter, et ce qui te liait à moi. Elle savait tout Thomas. Elle avait fouillé ma vie. Elle a insisté pour me rencontrer. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit la vérité. Qu'elle était infiltrée. Qu'elle était la fille d'un certain Argos, que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait m'aider à me venger, qu'elle me comprenait. Qu'en te prenant Adèle, tu deviendrais fou. Et comme elle, elle voulait se venger de cette femme… Elle m'a donné l'adresse de la planque finale, quand elle aurait fini d'exécuter son plan avec son père. J'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles y'a quoi… quinze jours peut-être. Je m'en foutais d'elle mais je voulais toujours me venger de toi. Alors je suis allé planquer devant cette putain de maison. Et quand j'ai vu la petite sortir en courant pieds nus, j'ai voulu tenter de l'enlever. Elle était mal en point ta copine… Je comptais la guérir tu sais, et la séquestrer puis te faire chanter. Mais j'ai entendu les sirènes. Alors je l'ai posée au sol et je suis parti en courant… Voilà… tu sais tout"._

Thomas se passa les mains sur le visage, pour chasser toutes les mauvaises images qui lui étaient venues en tête.

 _"Ton amie, Adèle… Elle va bien maintenant?"_ , le ton de Paul était plus doux. Il semblait regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait.

 _"Oui elle va bien. Elle sort de l'hôpital demain"._

 _"Je suis désolé pour elle. Mais certainement pas pour toi. Toute ma vie, je te haïrais Thomas"_.

Le commandant se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Un agent entra pour s'occuper du transfert en prison de Paul. Mais avant de sortir, Thomas lança à Paul: _"Je comprends ta haine Paul. J'ai failli tuer le mec qui a assassiné ma femme. Alors je comprends ton besoin de vengeance. Mais je ne l'excuserais jamais. Jamais tu m'entends? Même si tu viens te repentir dans dix, quinze, vingt ans. Quand j'aurais fermé cette porte, tu n'existeras plus pour moi. Il ne fallait pas essayer de me prendre la deuxième femme de ma vie"_. Il claqua la porte et partit en direction de l'hôpital, sans même repasser par le bureau d'Hyppolite.

…

Devant la porte de la chambre d'Adèle, Thomas avait pris peur. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Mais il avait fait demi-tour et avait ressenti le besoin de passer du temps avec son fils. Il lui avait alors envoyé un message. _+Ça te dit de manger avec ton vieux père à midi?+_ La réponse mit un peu de temps à venir. Lucas devait attendre l'interclasse pour utiliser son téléphone _. +Je finis à midi, la prof de maths n'est pas là+_. _+Ok je viens te chercher, on va manger sur les quais et ciné cet aprem?+_ _+Oh cool papa. Je savais pas que tu avais pris ton après-midi. A tout à l'heure+_.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris son après-midi. Mais Emma avait été temporairement réintégrée et Xavier était revenu de son arrêt maladie. Alors il leur avait demandé d'aller s'occuper de Baransky tout seul. Il n'aurait pas pu garder son sang-froid face à la femme qui a failli tout lui prendre.

…

De son côté Adèle trouvait le temps long. Très long. A cause du travail Jess n'avait pas pu venir la voir aujourd'hui. Mais Hyppolite avait promis de venir avec une tonne de frites et des hamburgers bien gras au déjeuner. Ça tombait bien, les examens médicaux du matin lui avaient creusé l'appétit.

D'ailleurs, à propos d'examen, le médecin toqua à la porte

 _"Mademoiselle Delettre j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles. Les scans sont parfaits. Vous pouvez sortir dès demain matin"_.

Adèle était heureuse. Mais tenta quelque-chose.

 _"S'ils sont si parfaits et qu'on vient de me changer le pansement… pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir?"_.

Le médecin fit une mine désapprobatrice.

 _"Je préfèrerais vous garder en observation encore une nuit"._

 _"Mais je n'habite pas seule. J'ai des amis qui veillent sur moi. Ils pourront se charger de l'observation"_ , tenta-t-elle, comme une enfant qui négocie un cadeau dans un magasin de jouets.

 _"Vous n'avez plus aucune douleur?"_

 _"Ça tire dans le bas du dos mais j'imagine rien de bien anormal après une blessure par balle si profonde, non?"_

 _"Non rien d'inquiétant. Pas de vertige? De maux de tête?"_

Adèle secoua la tête pour signifier que non.

 _"Vous avez réussi à marcher toute seule longtemps ce matin?"_

 _"Je suis allée au scanner à pieds! Bon avec une béquille mais franchement c'était du gâteau!"_

 _"Bon… si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, et que vous me promettez de ne prendre aucun risque, de ne rien porter de lourd, et de rester bien entourée surtout… vous pouvez signer une décharge et sortir dès cet après-midi. Le temps qu'on fasse les papiers, vous pouvez prévenir quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher à 18h?"_

Hyppolite toqua à ce moment-là.

 _"Regardez-vous voyez que je suis bien entourée. Encore un ami qui vient me voir"._

 _"Je vois oui. J'envoie une secrétaire médicale pour la paperasse. A plus tard"._

 _"Merci docteur"._

Hyppolite n'avait rien. Juste enlevé son blouson, posé son sac sur une chaise et fait la bise à Adèle.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez vous encore?"_

Adèle ne put réprimer un rire.

 _"Et si on se tutoyait enfin Hyppo?"_

 _"Très bien, très bien à vos… à tes ordres capitaine. Tu prépares quoi comme bêtise?"_

 _"C'est pas une bêtise. Mais je peux sortir aujourd'hui finalement. A 18h! Tu viendras me chercher?"_

 _"Tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit Rocher?"_

Elle regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur avant d'expirer, faussement exaspérée.

 _"Ah oui je vois tu as été contaminée par Jess toi!"_

 _"Tout à fait mais en même temps on sait toi et moi qu'elle a un don pour les relations humaines. Elle savait depuis le début ce qui se tramait entre toi et le beau gosse bourru"._

 _"Bourru? Tu veux que je lui dise que tu as dit qu'il était bourru?"_

 _"Oh non s'il te plait!"_ Il sortit de derrière son dos un sac en papiers qui sentait bon la friture. _"Je peux te soudoyer avec un bon burger plein de fromage?"_

Adèle attrapa son sachet. _"Bon ok motus et bouche cousue. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. Tu viens me chercher?"_

 _"Oui sans problème. Je te ramènerais à la péniche. Mais Rocher va vraiment mal le prendre"._

 _"Mais non je vais lui envoyer un sms. On va préparer un petit pot. Faut que tu viennes à 18h me chercher. J'ai du champagne à la péniche. Je vais demander à Jess de le mettre au frais puis d'acheter quelques trucs pour grignoter. Un petit apéro tout simple, avec Emma et Sarah aussi"._

 _"Je m'occupe de l'apéro. Jess aura bien assez à faire avec les deux monstres. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'y a pas Rocher dans l'équation là. Vous vous êtes brouillés?"_

 _"Oh non au contraire!"_

 _"Au contraire? … Non vous êtes ensembles?"_

 _"Mais j'en sais rien Hyppo! On verra. Je vais juste lui dire qu'avant de venir me voir ce soir il faut qu'il passe à la péniche à 19 heures tapantes pour récupérer un truc. Par exemple des habits de rechange pour que je sorte. C'est crédible tu crois?"_

Hyppo venait de croquer dans son sandwich et lui répondit la bouche pleine.

 _"Il devrait pas se méfier"._

Adèle prit son téléphone et écrit à Rocher, qui était entré dans la salle de cinéma et avait éteint son téléphone. _+Coucou+._ Hyppolite qui s'était assis à côté d'elle lut par-dessus son épaule. _"Coucou?"_

 _"Hey mais c'est privé ça!"_ Elle se tourna pour que l'informaticien ne voie rien de ce qu'elle écrivait. Effaçant le _+coucou+_ du coup… _+Hello. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à la péniche ce soir avant de venir me voir à l'hôpital. Jess m'a préparé un sac avec des habits pour ma sortie. Mais elle n'y sera qu'à 19h. C'est bon pour toi?+_

Cinq minutes… Dix minutes… Thomas ne répondait toujours pas. Hyppolite comprit tout de suite que son amie s'inquiétait.

 _"Hé mais tu sais que ce n'est pas un pro du téléphone. Puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'il passait du temps avec son fils cet après-midi alors ne t'inquiètes. Il va te répondre"_.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse et commençait vraiment à paniquer. Hyppolite avait pris le temps de lui expliquer tout ce que Paul avait avoué. Est-ce que Thomas avait pris peur? Peur qu'à cause de lui elle souffre encore? Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé? Elle espérait bien que non, ou que du moins ça ne l'empêcherait pas de rester auprès d'elle.

Hyppolite se leva et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Comme un grand frère.

 _"Bon moi j'y vais. Emma et Prévost vont pas tarder à revenir. Je viens un peu avant 18h pour te récupérer ok?"_

 _"A tout à l'heure"_. A peine son ami était partie qu'elle attrapa un sac et rangea ses affaires personnelles. Elle avait signé tous les papiers pour sortir, mais une dernière formalité ne serait accessible qu'à 17h30.

…

L'après-midi passa si lentement. Sans aucun signe du commandant. Elle avait tellement cogité qu'elle avait même pensé qu'il regrettait de l'avoir embrassée, regrettait de l'avoir appelée _+mon amour+_.

Mais à 17h30, alors que tout était désormais prêt pour sa sortie, qu'Hyppolite lui avait dit qu'il arriverait dans dix minutes, elle reçut enfin la réponse tant attendue. _+Ok.+_

 _"Ok point?"_ Elle s'attendait clairement à mieux. Elle pesta à haute voix contre lui et était encore en train de ruminer quand Hyppolite arriva… Et qu'elle reçut un nouveau sms.

 _+Pardon je n'ai pas pu répondre tout de suite j'étais au cinéma avec Lucas. Je passe le poser à la maison et je me rends à la péniche pour 19h. Tout va bien? Tu me manques…+_

 _"Oh toi tu as reçu un message bien mielleux du monsieur bourru"_ , s'exclama Hyppolite.

 _"Arrête de l'appeler comme ça enfin!"_

 _"Je te taquine"._

 _"Il n'est même pas bourru d'abord"._

 _"Ça y est trois bisous et on peut plus rien dire"._

 _"Trois bisous?"_

 _"Quoi il y a eu plus que des bisous?"_

Elle avait le souffle coupé. Hyppo devait vraiment comme Jess.

 _"Non sérieux? Vous avez? J'y crois pas! Quand? Jess va être folle! Elle est au courant?"_

 _"Arrête s'il te plait. Non elle n'est au courant de rien et puis ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Il y a très longtemps! Genre dans les premières semaines où j'étais à la DPJ"._

 _"Mon dieu je sais quelque chose que Jess ne sait pas!"_

 _"Bon tu arrêtes ton cinéma ou j'appelle un taxi?"_

Hyppolite attrapa le sac d'Adèle ainsi que son manteau, le rouge et noir, celui qu'elle portait en Anjou il y a des mois… Il l'aida à l'enfiler.

 _"C'est bon je dirais rien. Je sais qu'une chose de plus que Jess alors ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien garder le secret… Bon, tu es prête? Parce qu'une fois que tu auras passé cette porte, tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie"._

 _"Commencer ma vie tout court"._

Il lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule. Elle empoigna sa béquille au passage car ses jambes étaient encore un peu frêles pour avancer toutes seules. Puis quitta cet hôpital, tournant pour toujours la page de ce passé si noir.

…

Adèle avait eu un peu de temps pour profiter d'Ulysse avant que Sarah et Emma arrivent. Elle aimait tant le voir jouer avec Sidney. Elle espérait bien que les deux petits garçons resteraient amis pour la vie, un ami comme elle n'en avait jamais eu… avant de rencontrer, Chloé, Jess et toute la clique. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de se sentir ENFIN normale, et complète surtout.

Hyppolite avait été un chef pour cet apéro improvisé. Ils étaient tous installés sur le pont et attendaient Rocher quand Jess eut une idée.

 _"Adèle, tu devrais peut-être allée te cacher dans ta chambre non?"_

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _"Tu voudrais pas lui faire la surprise?"_

 _"Je… je sais pas. Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée?"_

 _"Forcément puisqu'elle vient de moi"_ , plaisanta Jess. Mais les hochements de têtes approbateurs d'Hyppo, Emma et Sarah, étrangement synchronisés d'ailleurs, lui confirmèrent que oui.

Alors elle alla dans la chambre. Son sac d'affaires de l'hôpital trainait encore sur le lit. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur celui d'Ulysse, juste derrière la porte. Quelques minutes après, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Jess alla ouvrir. Elle faillit défaillir face à la mine déconfite de Rocher.

 _"Tout va bien commandant?"_

 _"Oui oui je viens chercher un sac d'affaires. Adèle me l'a demandé"._

 _"Entrez entrez, je vous laisse aller le chercher il est dans sa chambre"_ , lança-t-elle en retournant sur le pont.

 _"Il se passe quoi ici?"_

 _"On fête le retour d'Adèle!"_ s'exclama Jess avant de passer la porte vitrée.

Thomas pensa _+sans elle? Pas très fin comme idée…+_ puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la péniche en empruntant le couloir derrière la cuisine. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vit le sac, alors il entra dans la pièce. Il n'aperçut pas Adèle qui s'était levée pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se figea quand il se retrouva face à elle, en lâchant même le sac tellement il était choqué.

Il balbutia quelques mots, en ne bougeant pas de là où il était. Il était tétanisé. _"Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"_

Adèle regarda ses pieds, penaude, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise, puis releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"Je voulais te faire la surprise. Je… j'ai pu sortir plus tôt parce que mes examens médicaux de ce matin étaient parfaits alors…"_ Elle s'approcha de lui doucement. _"Alors me voilà"._

Il bougea enfin, pour lui replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille, un geste qu'il n'avait fait que trop peu de fois, dans des conditions bien trop dramatiques. Sauf que cette fois, il laissa sa main sur sa joue.

 _"Tu m'as tellement manqué… Mais j'aurais voulu venir te chercher, te ramener chez toi…"_

Adèle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, pour remonter sur celle de Thomas, toujours délicatement posée sur sa joue.

 _"Je voulais faire les choses un peu différemment. Pour… pour qu'on se souvienne de ce moment… de nos retrouvailles"_.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de s'approcher un peu plus de celle qu'il appelait déjà _+mon amour+_. Il posa son front contre le sien.

 _"Tu penses qu'on est prêts pour tout ça? Qu'on est prêts pour nous?"_ , demanda Adèle d'une voix si douce qu'il en eut des frissons.

Il encadra son visage de ses deux mains et fixa son regard dans le sien. _"Je vais être honnête avec toi mon amour… Nous… C'est ce que j'attends depuis longtemps"_.

C'est elle qui combla l'espace entre eux deux et l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé aucun homme. Car celui-là, d'homme, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Après de trop courtes secondes, Thomas se baissa, attrapa le sac qu'il avait pris quelques secondes plutôt et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il attrapa la main d'Adèle et l'entraîna avec lui vers le pont de la péniche, où Lucas venait d'arriver (Jess l'avait mis dans la combine). Une nouvelle vie commençait. Et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les empêcher de la vivre comme ils l'entendaient.


End file.
